Horizon Pirates: In Pieces
by sonic.last
Summary: One-Shots of characters from 'Turning The World Upside Down' Some chapters with Luffy and the others. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, and Family
1. Sleeping Problems

One Shots with the characters of 'Turning The World Upside Down'

'Sleep Problems.'

* * *

The captain of the Horizon pirates yawned loudly, he had black circles under his stormy eyes and looked completely exhausted, "This sucks..." He spoke under his breath, every since he came from Devil Island he lost the ability to sleep. He tried over and over, but whenever he closed his eyes he could only see the face of the child he allowed to die. It bother him to no end and he knew his crew was finding his behavior odd. "Well, isn't this... pleasant." He comments lowly at the sight of marines on bored of the ship.

"Don't worry Rin!" A sliver haired male shouted back to the captain known as Rin with a smile on his features. "They are just small fry, you could go rest now." His emerald green eyes shine with mischief.

"Milo...you know as good as everybody else that I haven't slept in two weeks." Rin comments slowly walking across the deck and paying no attention to one of the marines that leaped up to strike him. The marine was rewarded with a arrow though his shoulder and ended up falling back onto the floor.

"You mean that meal I made for you didn't put you to sleep last night?" A mocha-colored hair man spoke, holding his crossbow out and reloading it with another arrow. His sharp green eyes locking onto another marine and shooting, "Maybe I will try something stronger."

"Sen his body have a high resistances to stuff remember?" A red haired woman with big breast spoke, firing a kick straight into a marine chest. The strength of her kick sending him flying off of the ship. Her red eyes watching him fly, "After all I am the doctor. I will make something stronger a lot stronger."

"Shouldn't you ask him if he want it?" A small black haired girl asked, pinkish petals flying around her body. She blushed slightly from Rin rubbing her hair.

"At least somebody is thoughtful, glad to have ya back Taka." The girl with large, sparkling, emerald green eyes watched him while rubbing the scar under her left eye.

A lion rushed across the deck chasing the marines back to their ship. The lion slowly started turning back to normal, turning into a tall tan man with a necklace around his neck. His long brown hair blew slowly, "Well, this is easy!" He spoke with a cheery smile his silvery-gray eyes looking for more targets.

"Tobias I think your out of luck." Rin spoke looking in the other direction and hearing a gun go off. A short white haired woman with blue eyes was seen putting away her two pistols and her two swords. "Eiko got them all already."

"Well, if that is the case lets clean up!" Milo yelled, a cloud of smoke forming. Once the smoke faded multiple versions of the sliver haired male started cleaning up the deck. "Now we could waste all our energy on putting Rin to sleep."

"It's not that simple Milo," Rin spoke with a frown on his face and seen that the sun was setting. "I haven't slept in two weeks and I don't think any of your jokes are going to put me to sleep."

"His cooking on the other hand may work." A woman with long black hair spoke, appearing by Rin's side. She looked at him with her light mixture of blue and green colored eyes. Rin looked away from her stern look, "However we do need to find a way to make him sleep."

"Ryoko must be the meanest first mate in the world," Milo whispered to Toby who grinned and nodded his head in agreement. They turn to see her standing right in front of them, her blade pressed against Milo's throat.

"Care to repeat that again or did your voice leave you after that smart remark?" She asked in a indifferent tone, seeing that Milo didn't have nothing to say. "That's what I thought."

"Milo you should know by now that you don't insult the speed demon." Eiko comments while shaking her head.

Rin smiled at them with his stormy eyes while rubbing his black wavy hair and trying to sneak away. "Where do you think your going captain?" Ryoko asked, appearing in front of him. They glared at each other for a moment before Rin sighed in defeat and sat down on the deck.

"We are all going to sit here till you fall to sleep, Rin." Ryoko spoke with a sharp tone. Rin smiled at Ryoko while shaking his head slowly.

.

The tone captain eyes snapped open wide while taking a deep breath. He felt weight on his body, turning his head to see Ryoko head resting on his chest. Her breathing was calm which meant she was asleep. He tried to turn his head to the left, but it collided softly with a red head. He knew that was Aykua. On his right side Taka head rest against his chest, sleeping as well. Sen and Tobias was laying across his legs, out cold. The white haired Eiko head rest on the left side of his stomach and on the right side rest Milo.

Rin racing heart slowly calm down as a smile came across his features. "A captain treats his crew as slaves, comrades, or family? Which one are we to you?" Ryoko asked raising her head and looking at Rin with her beautiful eyes.

Rin smiled softly while closing his eyes, "You guys are my family."

"We better be or I'll kick your ass." She comments while closing her eyes to join the rest of the crew in their shared dream.


	2. In Memory Of Our Love Ones

'In memory of our love ones.'

* * *

Ryoko kept her eyes pin to the ground while the crew walked from the town, no body seem to notice her odd behavior. She kept her goggles on to prevent anybody from seeing her eyes like she always did when she came into town. The scars on her body burn slightly, not really helping her mood. Today was a special day, but no body seem to know. 'And I call them family...their just a branch of idiots with stupid dreams...' She thought grimly.

"Ryoko..." Rin spoke while the others got on the ship, making sure they wasn't paying attention. Ryoko looked at her captain, glaring with rage which was hidden behind her goggles. "Here." He tossed a small box to her, Ryoko reflexes kicked up allowing her to catch it with ease. "Relax for a bit tonight...I would talk with you, but I promise Taka we would have a training session."

Ryoko sucked her teeth, "I don't care." She spoke in her normal indifferent voice, "I'm not your mother or commanding officer. You don't report to me and if you did you sure as hell wou-" Ryoko was cut off by her captain lips kissing her forehead in a familiar manner. Ryoko wasn't able to come up with a snappy remark since the captain already leaped onto the ship after.

Ryoko followed while opening her hand and seeing a pack of cigarettes, she looked at her captain back. Before going off to train and wait for night time to arrive.

The black haired first mate sighed while laying on the deck with her right leg folded over the left one. Her goggles laid beside her head, her jacket missing. Her body was covered in numerous scars from battles and training. Her black hair was spread over the deck, out of it usual long ponytail. Her mixture of blue and green eyes stared up at the bright moon.

Ryoko sighed while going into her pocket and pulling out the cigarettes she got from Rin, "These are bad for me," She whispered to herself, "To hell with it." She spoke while placing the cigarette in between her perfect shape lips. She bit down on the end to hold it steady while reaching into her other pocket. She pulled out a golden lighter, opening it and lighting the cigarette. The smoke escaped from it slowly, being very noticeable in the blue nights sky. She inhale deeply, feeling the toxic poisoning her lungs. She placed two fingers in between her cigarette moving it away from her mouth and blowing a cloud of smoke. The cloud taking the shape of a heart which was split in half. She sucked her teeth in response to that, "I figured he would be mad about me smoking."

Ryoko took out her flask afterwards, written on the flask was 'NEVER KNOWS BEST', in big bold letters. Ryoko placed it to her lips, taking a sip and placing it by her side. She placed the cigarette back to her lips after.

"Ryoko..mind if I join you?" Ryoko was too busy thinking and barely notice Eiko appearances. She had reached for her blade, but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Tch, whatever." Ryoko spoke in her normal indifferent tone while Eiko laid down beside her.

The barefoot Blacksmith watched as Ryoko blow out rings of smoke while smoking her cigarette. "Those will kill you." Eiko comments, worried about her friend.

"And getting in other people business won't?" Ryoko asked, looking over at the white haired blacksmith. Eiko looked away in response, tension forming between the two right away.

Eiko looked at Ryoko flask and at the words written on it, "I always wanted to know."

"How to keep your mouth shut? Or how to grow a little taller?" Ryoko asked, getting a frown from Eiko. The first mate looked away while smoking her cigarette, "Sorry..."

"Its fine..." Eiko spoke going silent before speaking again, "I always wanted to know who wrote them words on your flask." Ryoko seemed a bit surprise by the question, "I mean I know Rin didn't do it and if anybody else did they would had been killed."

Ryoko studied her flask for a moment, "My brother did." She answered, "He wanted pay back for me writing the same words on three months worth of his cigarettes."

"Ohhh you two was close..." Ryoko nodded in response.

"Before he was taken away."

"By Doreiku," Ryoko and Eiko turned their heads in the direction of the voice. The black haired captain smiled and laid down next to them, taking a cigarette from Ryoko pack and placing it between his lips. Ryoko lit it subconsciously. "I wish I could had met Ryuunosuke-nii-chan...he seem like he would had been a good person...sorry for your lost."

"Don't you have a training session with Taka? What the hell are you doing out here?" Ryoko asked, glaring at her captain, "And what would you know about lost?" She asked.

"I ended it early." Rin answered, blowing a smoke cloud while closing his eyes, "What do I know about lost? Ask yourself that question Ryoko, you know my answer."

The first mate looked away, biting down hard on the end of her cigarette. "Sorry..."

"We all lost somebody here Ryoko. I lost the only woman that was like a mother to me and everybody on my island was killed. I am the last of my kind and still doesn't know if my brother is alive or not. Eiko was a slave and never got to grow with her family...not to mention to join us she had to leave her father figure behind...we all lost something...which is why we are all here to help pull each other together when things are rough." Rin spoke blowing a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah! I lost the most beautiful woman ever, but that was because of the marines." The sliver haired joke star spoke. Eiko smiled while Ryoko and Rin rolled their eyes before Milo drop down next to them. He stole one of Ryoko cigarettes as well, Eiko deciding to join them and stole one as well. "And which is why we are doing unhealthy stuff like this." Milo spoke in a more serious tone, "I was stuck in that city for month all because they messed up on my bounty. People attacked me, beat me and had me broken." Milo started while inhaling the toxic from the cigarette. "There was one woman who exactly took care of me for a while...but she was killed. She was killed because I came in her life...because I was dangerous."

The two girls seem surprise by this story, the person who always joked and acted a fool had a sob story? Ryoko suddenly felt bad for being all down and stuff. "So...let's take this night to remember...to remember our love ones."

The four sat up, pressing their backs against each other. "In memory of our love ones."

In the morning the rest of the crew found them all still press against each other out cold. Their cigarettes were out and Ryoko flask laid on the floor with the whiskey in side it spill out. Carve in the middle of the deck was,

NEVER KNOWS BEST.


	3. You don't have to say you love me

"You don't have to say you love me." Rin had spoken so softly with the most gentle look she have every seen on his face. The rain was pouring over the town, the two taking cover under a umbrella Rin had brought with him in case it rain. After picking up supplies the rain had started pouring over the town slowly before speeding up. It was during this time when Rin had spoken to her and said what she knew but could never say. He love her. When she didn't reply and stood in silences he said them 8 words that echoed in her head and left her speechless. The captain released the umbrella he shared with his first mate, he knew good and well that she would catch it. He turn to walk off into the pouring rain his black wavy hair sticking to his forehead while drops of it fell from his bangs. He lower his head preventing water from getting into his misty eyes. Ryoko followed behind her captain, holding the umbrella above her head while watching her captain back, "Dumb captain... why...you have to love me?" Ryoko asked herself, after her brother's death she tried so hard to stop anybody from getting close to her and it worked on every body, almost everybody. She tried over and over to push the captain away. She insult him everyday, but he just toss the insults back. She order him around, but he obey when he wanted and just sent a witty remark in her direction when he wanted. Even when they spar, she had swung her sword for real at one point and actually wanted to hurt him. When she had her sword placed against his neck, she wanted to kill him. She knew if he was no longer alive than this day wouldn't have come. He would had been fine if she had just found a way to push him away. But now he had told her exactly how he felt and got no answer in return. Ryoko reached the ship, quickly going into the gallery and seeing everybody in there. She closed her umbrella and toss it aside, "Thank for telling us about the rain Toby!" Ryoko glared at the devil fruit user, "I suggest you stay away from the rails, we wouldn't want you falling." Tobias decided to duck behind Eiko who he knew Ryoko would not attack. Ryoko stopped to look around the room, noticing that the black haired captain wasn't there. "Where is the captain?" Ryoko asked. "He went out into the rain." Taka answered," He said that it help him think and that his step-mother used to stand out in it with him all the time." "I see." Ryoko spoke, turning around and going outside onto the deck where the rain was coming down at. Rin laid on top of the crews nest. His hair shadow his eyes while hearing Ryoko foot steps from all the way up there. His teeth started pushing down hard against his lower lip, he smiled sadly, "Sanji-chan always said they were heart breakers." He spoke to himself, leaping from the crews nest, landing in front of Ryoko. "Rin-" "Shut up." Rin replied calmly, but the hurt was in his voice as he release a small laugh before his expression fell, "Usually I would be thrill to see you when I was upset...but today one of your talks is not going to work." He looked down at her, "When I told Milo I love you...he said you was a demon..a devil... one that this element fell for." Ryoko seem surprise by this, Rin hated being called a element. He rather be called a air god or demon. "An-" Ryoko stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his, shutting him up effectively. Rin eyes were wide at first before he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer till their body was pressed against each other. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Ryoko really didn't know how to say "I love you." But she knew how to express it. 


	4. The Strength of Friendship

**A two for one special of my amazing friendship with AxePrincess-37, featuring the Gentlemen! :D I am working on updating the main story but a small read is good entertainment right!**?

* * *

The pressure of being captain was heavy, he couldn't display weakness or anything or the crew would lose respect or think less of him. With this in mind, he bottled up most of his emotions. Only displaying the ones that was worth showing. Happiness, kindness and rage at times. He tried to keep it under control, but he snapped and bad.

When he snapped he forgot everything that had happen and when he finally regain his senses he was standing in front of Connor. A huge hole left in a shield that Connor most likely used to defend against a attack. "What...what happen? "

Luke frowned in response, "What do you mean what happen!? You appeared on our ship and started fighting Connor!" Luke didn't sound happy.

"Luke relax, his body is covered in blood I'm sure he have a reason." Sasha replied while Connor panted too tired to say something.

"Blood?" Rin questioned before looking at his hands, they were soak in a bright red liquid. His misty eyes widen as he looked over his body seeing the injuries and the blood that didn't belong to him. His breathing because short and fast while his heart rate started to increase pass normal levels.

"He's going into shock! Calm him down!." Lenny shouted, seeing the look on Rin's face.

"Yelling won't calm him down!" Connor replied just as worried.

Sasha stared before walking over calmly while the others fought. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rin calm down...your going to hurt yourself if you don't relax."

Rin stared at the woman his breathing slowing down before he leap up and embraced her tightly, but not hard enough to hurt. "I hurt them...i hurt them...and they had nothing to do with it." Rin spoke his voice sounded softer than usually before his body started shaking while he sobbed into her shoulder releasing his bottled up emotions. It was hard to bottled up when you had such an nice person to hug you and take away your worries.

Part 2~

Shocks waves struck Rin's body like a train, causing his teeth to shake violently as if they were being pulled out of his mouth. "Rin get back in Connor's Barrier now!" Ryoko ordered, she was not a girl who would used somebody else as protection, but the powerful waves of energy that shot from Hiro strange device was something only Connor could stand up to.

"She's right, I know your worried about Sasha, but walking though that is suicide!" Connor had shouted, although he wanted to join the other so badly. Having had an encounter with one of Hiro's men who was creating these devices that stood like big buildings, but were much skinnier like a pole. They had succeed in destroying the others, but not without the explosion consuming Sasha.

They had realized too late to go back for her and now the one energy device that wasn't destroyed was sending out powerful waves of energy. Connor armored body was the only thing that could stand up against it without being harm, but he couldn't move and had to protect the others.

Rin growl from the pain that ran though his system while moving forward just as fast as before. A powerful wave of energy escaped . The shock colliding with Rin's body harder than the previous one, blowing up debris and causing the teenager to cover his stormy eyes. He panted, the skin on his body felt like it was running away from the blast.

"Stop now! That's an order!" Lenny ordered Rin who glared at him.

"I don't give a fuck if its an order or not!" Rin shouted back at Lenny, "She is your crew member, your ally, and more importantly my and your friend. If you think its right to leave her behind than your wrong! She's hurt and burned! The only protection she got from this stuff is rubble and that wont hold up for long! I am a captain I don't follow your orders and I am saving her period!" He yelled, rage in his voice and power in his eyes.

He turned and started walking forward again, the waves of energy once again striking him and hard. The power, tearing off what remain of his vest and opening numerous wounds on his body. Blood shot from his eyes while the whites in his eyes became red, meaning he popped a blood vessel in his eye. His lip busted open, shooting blood out as well before the wave of energy subsided.

Rin stopped moving, his eyes staring at the device that was once again gathering energy to release in a powerful shock wave. He stared before his eyes widen, releasing waves of wind from the pours in his skin, rubble and debris were blown away from the power. He stepped forward again the energy colliding with the powerful waves of wind he was pushing from his own body.

The veins on his forehead pulse hard while he search for a sign anything that would tell him that Sasha was alright. He balled his hands into fist, forcing more of his power out to face the energy. The blood flowing from his wounds seem to increase before he released a mighty scream, a second bust of wind firing from his body. Rubble was blown away easily while the energy being released by the device became nothing but small stars.

The others stared in astonishment, "That energy was stronger than any attack the lighting god could release...probably ten times stronger...and he stopped it." Luke spoke, staring with wide eyes.

Rin collapsed onto his knees in front of a small burnt piece of metal. A small breath caught his attention quickly, he grabbed the piece of metal and tossed it aside. Sasha was burned and breathing heavily, "Your alive..."

"Of course I am, you could raise the dead with that scream of yours." Sasha replied, jokingly.

"Whatever...let get your sorry ass fixed up." He spoke, picking her up and walking toward the ship, paying no attention to the crews surprise looks. "And next time...save the dangerous things for me."

Review please!


End file.
